HIYA!
by pingu-warrior
Summary: An email discussion.Don't know why I wrote it.cHAP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

_Hi._

Have you heard?

_What?_

Well, you know Anna?

_Oh yeah, isn't she the boss's secretary?_

Yeah, well it turns out that she's been having an affair with Murdoc.

_The janitor!!!!_

Yep.

_Eww how could she with that slime ball?!_

I know, and he is SO hairy, but she is a bit of slut.

_Yeah, but with him????????_

I KNOW!!!! But the really weird bit was that she was seeing Lee at the time.

_But Lees a real hottie, why would she have an affaire with such an ape when she had Lee?_

What I'll like to know is how she could have stand him groping her, he smells like something you'd find in a zoo.

_How do you know such juicy gossip?_

Well, I heard it from sue who witnessed them in a position in the broom closet.

_Urh poor sue! That must have been DISGUSTING!!!!!!!_

She says it was not at all "romantic", but you know what this means.

_What?_

Well, think about it. Lee knows so...

_Lees SINGLE!!!I call dibs on him!_

Sorry, but it's too late. He's hooked up with Maria.

_OH MAN!! I've been flirting with him for MONTHS!!!_

Join the club:(

_Well you know what!_

What?

_I'm gonna write a LeexMurdoc slash on fanfiction!_

Oh your evil!:)

_I know. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

HAHAHA:) I better go the boss is looking at me! SEEYA!!

_Yeah bye and thanks for the gossip!!:D_

xxxxxx


	2. Anna's revenge!

_Hi Jane. How are you?_

Hi babe, I'm fine, a bit tired from my nightshift but fine.

_Oh it's crap that you have to do overtime just 'cause you were chatting to me._

I know but when has Mr Mishima been fair.

_It's still crap._

Well It's not all bad. Hey I've read your story and I've got to admit that part when Marduk strip teased for Lee was true inspiration.

_Heh, Heh I was really on a roll then wasn't I._

Oh yeah. That was good. Hey speaking f which...(dramatic pause:)).. You won't believe what I've heard.

_What?_

Well Maria and Lee are over and you won't believe why.

_Why?!_

'Cause she's a lessie.

_NO!!! REALLY? OH MY GOD!!!_

I couldn't believe it either but it turns out that Lee came to her apartment rang her bell, there was no answer so he went in to wait for her(he's got a spare key) and guess who he saw making out with her.

_WHO?!! TELL ME!!_

ANNA!!!

_JESUS POLE DANCIN' CHRIST!!! ANNA!!! HOLY GOD!!!!_

I told you she was a slut.

_BUT STILL!! _

I bet Lee got a surprise.

_I bet._

It seems Anna did it for revenge. Wouldn't surprise me if she did it for pleasure as well.

_Or money. Who told you?_

This will shock you. Well it came from the horse's mouth. Anna was on the night shift too, bragging actually.

_Whoa. I feel kinda bad for that story now._

Don't be. I think it did him good to cut him down to size. He's not exactly modest is he,

_I suppose. Too bad for Maria though, everyone now knows she's a lesbo now._

Yeah, Too bad. She's a nice girl.

_Shame really, uh oh I better go. Stella" I'm the snitch so watch out " is watching me._

Yeah O.K Seeya.

_Bye gal pal._

Ha ha Bye girl friend.

_Hot stuff._

_Oh behave._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. GET OFF THE COMPUTEr jeREMY

**CHAP3 :GET OFF THE COMPUTER JEREMY**

_Hi!!_

**HELLO MY SEXY MONSTER, HOW R U BABE?**

_Hello?_

**YES MY ANGEL?**

_Jeremy is that you?_

**NO!!! ITS ME YOUR FRIEND.**

_Jeremy get off the computer._

**IM NOT JEREMY MY DARLING.**

_It's not your computer Jeremy so get off!_

**I LUV U SO MUCH MY DARLING.**

_GET OFF NOW YOU PERVE!!!_

**IT'S NOT ME!!!**

_Jeremy._

**I MEAN IT'S NOT JEREMY IT'S ME THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!!!**

_GO BACK TO YOUR HOLE YOU CREEP!!!_

**GEEZ!! TAKE IT EASY TRACIE!! I WAS JUST PLAYING!!**

_GET OFF HER COMPUTER JEREMY OR SO HELP ME I'LL GO OVER THERE AND STRANGLE U WITH MY MOUSE!!!_

**WELL YOUR FEISTY TODAY AREN'T U! IS IT CAUSE OF THE RUMOURS?**

_I'm sorry, it's just those rumours...They are so cruel and untrue. I HATE THAT COW!!_

**NOBODY BELIEVES THEM DON'T WORRY. EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S JUST MARIA GETTING HER OWN BACK ON U 2.**

_WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IT WAS ANNA!!_

**TRY TELLING THAT TO MARIA.  
**_ITS SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**WELL SOME OF IT DOES RING TRUTH.**

_IT DOESN'T!!!!!!_

**IT DOES!! U GIRLS R ALWAYS WITH EACH OVER AND IT DOES SOMETIMES LOOK INTIMATE.**

_WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!!! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS FOR CRYING OUT LOAD!!!!_

**TRY TELLING THAT TO SUZIE.**

_SUZIE!!! YOU SAID NOBODY BELIEVED IT!! IS THERE ANYONE ELSE??_

**OH SORRY TRACIE I NEED TO GO SEE YA.**

_DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!!_

**BYE**

_GET BACK ON HER COMPUTER NOW!!!!! JEREMY!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
